Chipped Cup
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Después de 2x01 Broken, sin contar los demás capítulos. Luego de su rompimiento de una hora de reunión, Belle se esfuerza por adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero al final, ella también tiene un corazón vació.


****Otro Rumbelle!

La otra semana termino mi semestre! al fin! y podre ponerme al dia con mis actualizaciones pendientes. Hasta ahora, continuo subiendo mis rumbelle fics porque... estoy LLENA de Rumbelle FEELINGS! XDDD

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes son propiedad de ABC

**Chipped Cup.**

Sus ojos azules brillan al ver que eran las siete de la tarde en punto, su hora de trabajo había acabado. Evitando magistralmente los coqueteos del Doctor Whale, entra a la parte trasera en donde estaban los casilleros y busca su abrigo y su bolso patrocinado por Ruby, se despide de la Abuela y la chica de la capa, asegurando que se verían luego y se marchó.

Ignorando la brisa fresca de la noche, camina a pasos rápidos hacía la boutique Alta Costura de Storybrooke, el lugar donde la ropa es de primera mano y se gastaba mucho con sólo una prenda.

Para su mala suerte, uno de los clientes que más iba era Gold… y él estaba allí, justo en frente de sus ojos apenas puso un pie dentro. El hombre estaba sentado en un sillón fino y de cuero negro, viendo la variedad de trajes que le ofrecían las vendedoras. La encargada, al verla, sonrió amablemente y le dio la bienvenida.

—Puedes ponerte algo más cómodo y comienza con colocar en su lugar la ropa que está en los probadores.

—Entendido. — Belle mueve la cabeza con energía, sonriendo e ignorando la presencia de Gold, aunque sus manos enredándose entre sí era la prueba de lo incómoda que estaba, camina hacía la habitación del personal.

Protegida en un cuarto pequeño en dónde había una televisión, una mesa con seis sillas, un microondas y un hervidor, Belle libera todo el aliento que estuvo guardando y muestra a la soledad todo el nervio que sentía, como también la decepción y el enojo.

Se va quitando el abrigo, conteniendo las ganas de gritar maldiciones a Rum o se ganaría una reprimenda por gritarle a un _tenebroso_ cliente importante como él presente. La falda roja cae al suelo, acariciando suavemente sus piernas y revelando unas bragas negras protegidas por las medias trasparentes. Saca en su bolso unos pescadores ajustados de color canela y se los coloca sin prestarle atención al espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba en la puerta hasta que decide verse para recogerse todo su complicado cabello. Todo lo hacía pensando en lo que había vivido durante todo este mes desde que la maldición se rompió y fue liberada.

Ella había sido feliz por un periodo de tiempo corto, había vuelto con Rumpelstiltskin… y el canalla lo arruina en una hora. Todo un tiempo record.

Así que actualmente vivía en el Granny's, trabajando como mesera con un salario menos que el de las demás porque lo que faltaba cubría un techo sobre su cabeza y comida en el estómago. Le gustaba esta idea de trabajar para sobrevivir, muy distinta a la vida que tuvo en el otro mundo antes de irse al Dark Castle, por eso pidió trabajar en aquella boutique una vez a la semana, para tener algo extra por las moscas.

No podía ocultarse allí por siempre, así que, respira hondo y sale del cuarto, siendo valiente y sonriendo como si no tuviese para nada un corazón roto. Caminando hacía los probadores, va recogiendo la ropa que colgaba en los colgadores que estaba al lado de la puerta con la misión de dejarlos en su lugar correspondiente. Su actuación era tranquila, pero tensa por dentro, ella sentía la mirada de Rumpelstiltskin en ella, aun cuando mantenía una conversación "interesante" con una promotora que le mostraba corbatas carísimas traídas de Escocia. Cada vez, menos aire le entraba a los pulmones, soltando pequeños jadeos para poder sobrevivir, y maldice internamente al hombre por ocasionarle eso en cada encuentro, los jadeos y la piel de gallina… y no era magia, era amor verdadero fallido… no todo es final feliz como se plantea en los cuentos.

Para su salvación, al guardar la última prenda, se encontró algo que llamo su atención e hizo desaparecer todo lo que estaba sintiendo anteriormente: un vestido. Había captado su atención por su color aguamarina, era tan hermoso que le causo una sonrisa. Valientemente se atreve a sacarlo para examinarlo mejor, era ideal para llevarlo en un día casual o un evento especial. Tenía el escote en forma de corazón y delgadas tiras como fideos en vez de mangas, la parte de arriba era como un corte, con algunas piedritas de fantasía de una tonalidad más oscura que el vestido y la falda, Belle suponía que le llegaría un par de centímetros arriba de las rodillas.

—¿No es lindo? — Una de las empleadas se acerca a Belle con una sonrisa al captar la atención de la chica nueva sobre la prenda.

—Sí… — Confiesa mientras encuentra el precio, abriendo sus ojos de asombro. —, es una lástima que tengo que trabajar cuatro años para conseguirlo.

—Estás exagerando… sólo son dos años.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

Luego de haber terminado de guardar la ropa, se dedico a limpiar el lugar, dando gracias que Gold termino sus compras media hora antes que ella, así que se estaba poniendo el abrigo muy contenta de no tener que pillárselo. Se suelta el cabello y luego se despide de la dueña y las demás, prometiendo volver la otra semana como parte de su ritual.

El aire estaba más helado que al llegar, pero por suerte, el camino hacía Granny's no era largo, por lo que estaba ansiosa de llegar, comprarse un café y encerrarse en su cuarto con un buen libro.

* * *

El día siguiente estaba nublado, como el corazón de Belle.

Estuvo todo el día tratando de comprender lo que estaba mal con ella. Nadie lo notaba porque seguía con su vida normal: el trabajo, socializar con sus amigas nuevas, reír, su hambre por el conocimiento y más. Ninguna persona se daba cuenta de lo vacía y deprimida que estaba. Ni siquiera la tranquilidad de un buen libro o del bosque la ayudaba.

Derrotada, cierra su libro y se apoya en el tronco del árbol, con los ojos en el mantel rojo que estaba debajo de ella. Su libro le causo una rabieta, algo que jamás se había esperado de ellos, pero lo hizo porque ese libro le mostró la _verdad_ que inconscientemente se negaba a ver.

Ella lo _extrañaba_.

Se muerde el labio en un intento en vano de no llorar mientras pensaba en el dueño de la tienda de empeño, en el señor Gold, _su_ Rumpelstiltskin. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Se limpiaba la cara con las mangas, pero más lágrimas salían, frustrándola.

Decidió quedarse allí y llorar todo lo que tenía guardado para no andar así por la ciudad y que la gente le pregunte lo que le pasaba. No quería gente a su alrededor o preguntas. Belle sólo quería los besos y abrazos de Rumpelstiltskin, su sonrisa reservada solo para ella y sus dedos largos y callosos peinar su cabello y limpiar su piel. Aun quedaban los recuerdos del tacto en su cuerpo, aun cuando habían estado reunidos _una_ hora.

Al creer que ya había votado el llanto necesario, Belle decide volver a Granny's y encerrarse en la soledad por el resto del día. Tal vez tomar un baño e irse a dormir.

Todo el tramo lo había caminado con la cabeza gacha, sin ninguna emoción en los ojos y mordiéndose de vez en cuando los labios, aferrándose a su libro como un escudo protector. No sabía si su pena le había quitado la capacidad auditiva ya que no escuchaba el susurro de una futura lluvia o como la ciudad se llenaba en silencio para protegerse de la tormenta. No se dio cuenta hasta que el agua cae sobre ella como una manguera, helándola en un segundo.

—Maravilloso. — Se queja en un murmullo, tratando de proteger su libro de la lluvia.

A pesar de todo, no quiso apresurarse, quería mojarse con la esperanza de que sus penas se fuera literalmente por el suelo. Estuvo cinco minutos bajo la lluvia y su ropa ya estaba mojada y su cabello pegado a su cara.

Silenciosamente como el viento, algo se puso sobre ella y la protegió del agua. Extrañada, pestañea un par de veces como si estuviese viendo un ovni en vez de un simple paraguas azul. No entendía como había llegado a su rescate hasta que reconoce la mano que la sostenía, volteando a su derecha para ver al dueño del paraguas: su Rumpelstiltskin. Él le sonreía nervioso, esperando una mirada fulminante, palabras hirientes o una simple bofetada y el corazón de Belle se rompe en mil pedazos. Se veía tan frágil que quería volver a llorar.

Se dio cuenta que estaba al otro lado de su tienda y que Gold no llevaba ni su chaleco ni chaqueta, sólo su camisa y corbata. Sospecho que él, al verla deambular en la lluvia como una zombi pérdida, no había esperado un segundo para salir con el paraguas y protegerla una vez más. La lluvia seguía, pero Belle ya no lo oía, su única atención eran los ojos almendras de Rumpel. Ambos estaban muy fijos del otro… y _tan_ cerca.

—Gracias.—Finalmente pudo decir algo y dio gracias que no le titubeaba la voz.

—No hay de qué, Belle.—No había ni _Dearie_ o _Sweetheart_ y eso le dolía, pero no podía culparlo, ellos habían acabado.—Estás empapada, entremos a mi tienda para que te dé algo de ropa seca y-…

Belle no pudo soportarlo más y lo calló con un beso ansioso y urgente, mostrándole lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, aferrándose en su cuello con temor a ser desprendida de él. Por suerte, no iba a pasar, Gold dejo caer el paraguas, haciéndole compañía al libro también olvidado, y se aferra a la cintura de Belle, abrazándola lo más intenso que podía para que sus cuerpos estén pegados el uno del otro. La fricción calmaba el dolor de ambos. Ya a ninguno le importaba estar empapados.

—Te amo. — Ninguno de los dos supo quien lo había dicho, tal vez ambos.

**FIN.**


End file.
